


"We Like This."

by akaKarma



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Slow-ish burn, Smut, Some Deep Symbiotic Shit, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaKarma/pseuds/akaKarma
Summary: There is something Eddie isn't telling Venom. But how long can you really hide something so primal and important from... yourself?





	"We Like This."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about this shit, okay?! Much sorries for anyone reading this straight after publishing - english isn't my first language so I always do so many typing errors. I will go through this again later tomorrow and try to catch most mistakes by re-reading, so please, try to ignore it for now! I hope you enjoy! ♥

It sure have been few hard weeks.

After everything that happened with Carlton Drake and learning that Anne is moving to the other side of America because of job offer Dan couldn't refuse, Eddie felt particulary like not thinking about his mess of a life. Not to mention the parasite - or as Venom would make him say, symbiote - that was now his permanent part, Eddie decided that the best thing he can do to somehow survive this insane part of his life - while hoping it will really be just part of it and not rest of it - is to throw himself into work.

So that is exactly what he did. Taking one job after another, anything he could find and everything he found like needed to be said or looked into, Eddie spent days outside working and nights hunting criminals. He even got used to it, and to Venom's stupid remarks while he was saving his life from bullets and such. He had to feed afterall, and Eddie didn't plan to give him any of his organs. So... even though the number of people they were killing might have been slowly rising, he was doing good thing, right?

Well, at least that is what he tried to tell himself.

He did realised that Venom was somehow getting hungrier and hungrier - that feeling was always there, bugging him day and night but.. That was probably just something he had to get used to it. Something that was part of his new life of being host to some alien monstrosity.

 

It was one of those nights...

With large bucket of chicken wings in one hand and paper and camera in another, Eddie struggled to kick-close the door behind him as he stumbled into his dark apartment.

"Some help would be greatly appreciated."

**"We help. We keep bullets away from the brain. You carry the groceries."**

"Oh, that's just great. All of the sudden the _we_ 's gone. Glad to see we're on the same level. It's not like I'm the host here," Eddie grunted and threw everything on the kitchen counter. As he turned on the light in the kitchen, he noticed buckets and old boxes of fast food laying on the floor - Venom definitely did not help with household chores either. "What the hell is wrong with you anyway," he sighed and turned to the bucket of chicken wings. He would never expect to say that he's getting sick of meat, but damn... that parasite sure demanded bit too much of it.

**"Hey! How many times do we have to say - not a parasite!"**

"Now it's _we_ again, huh?" Eddie shook his head with disbelief before biting of peace of the chicken. He threw himself on the couch and turned on the TV. At least he knew that in the evenings, Venom usually left him alone. He crawled somehwere in the corner of his mind and as long as Eddie ate ater getting home, he stayed there.

It wasn't like Eddie enjoyed his evening solo time that much anyway. His mind was still buzzing - and it felt like it was buzzing since everything happened. Maybe he was just trying to keep himself busy so he didn't really have to sit down and focus on the buzzing. On the fact that it was just his mind's way of telling him he needs to finally accept all that happened. That Anne moved away and if he ever had any chances of maybe getting back together with her, they're definitely gone now. That he contracted an unwanted passanger, a being that is living under his skin, inside him, that is biting people's heads off. That he actually likes it, most of the time.

Maybe his mind was telling him that he should stop rejecting the thought of actually liking having someone with him all the time that much. Having someone who has his back. It's not like that was something he had too much experience with... So yeah, it was nice not feeling alone, in a way. It was nice knowing Venom is there to save his life, to protect it. It was nice to feel... almost like with purpose?

Eddie quickly purged the thoughts as soon as he realised Venom can catch onto them easily and then just mock him for it.

That was probably the worse part of it. They were things and thoughts he did not want to share. And just the fact that his mind wasn't his anymore was disturbing by itself. There was no more secrets, no more privacy. No, now there was this annoying smart-ass symbiote living in there, poking into every little thought Eddie had. He managed to keep some of them in dark, just by sheer effort of ignoring them and not thinking about them but still...

 

"Ugh, fuck me," he burped after finally finishing all the food and put the bucket next to him on the couch. He felt sick now, but in about half an hour, he knew it will feel like it was nothing. "We really should talk about this, you know?" he said while changing TV channels, trying to sound nonchalant about it. "I um... I know you like to eat people and all that but don't you think it's getting bit out of hand?"

**"No. Do we think it is?"**

"I mean, well... All I think about past few days is the hunger, so..."

**"Hmmm... No. Not hunger."**

"Is... it not?" Eddie frowned with confusion. He might have known Venom quite a bit by now but he was still worried there will be day he tells him something he doesn't know - like that he's gonna start laying eggs in his stomach or something like that. Eddie was always ready for next level insanity, something Venom definitely taught him.

**"It's hunger but it's not. It is hard to say. You keep things from us. You need to tell us what it is, so we can understand."**

"W-What do you mean? I'm not keeping anything," he dismissed it with nervous chuckle. "You're in my head, how can I keep things from you?"

**"Stop lying! We are one, Eddie. If you feel hunger, we feel it. This hunger is different. You don't want to let us understand. We know our basic needs. Just hunger... feels different. But it makes us hungry because we're needing something but you're not telling us. Tell us Eddie, now!"**

"Oh wow, hey!" Eddie jerked when he felt Venom bubbling under his skin, irritating him to get the answer. "I'm not keeping anything from you, anything you should know!"

 **"Anything we shouldn't know?"** he lowered his tone, sounding intrigued. 

"Hell no!"

 

This was getting ridiculous and he was very much aware of it. That thing was trying to dig in his brain for answers, making even more mess in the process. Like there wasn't enough of that to begin with. Eddie could feel Venom trying to pinpoint what exactly it is he's feeling - first going through his thoughts and memories with Anne, trying to figure out if Eddie's still stuck on that. No, he wasn't. Of course, it was making him sad, from time to time, and he missed Anne but... it was over. And he felt much less alone than he expected.

**"You're glad we found you."**

"Now you're just being smug. Get out of my head!"

Instead of listening to him, Venom dig deeper. Eddie felt him moving through his thoughts like fish through the currents. He could almost feel Venom's arogant grin when he tapped on his feelings of comfort - the feelings of feeling safe, knowing someone is always with him, going through the same stuff he is.

 **"You know we will never leave you, Eddie."** Venom said when he cought some doubt deep inside Eddie - those thoughts telling him everyone eventually leaves and nothing is forever. Nothing good anyway. **"We are one. You belong to us."**

Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

**"Oh."**

Shit!

He hated when he said that things. 'You belong to us'. It made him feel so stupid, but every time Venom said that, so calmly and surely, when Eddie could feel through his whole being that he actually means it, it made him tingle. It made his insides soft and warm and for a second there, it was like all the walls dissapeared and there was this perfect moment of complete _symbiosis_ , undisturbed by any thoughts or doubts - just two of them, as one. Which meant that in that short moment, there was nothing Eddie could hide - from Venom or himself.

**"You still feel like you need to hide things from us, Eddie. How stupid. We _are_ Venom. We feel what you feel."**

"You keep saying, yeah," Eddie breathed out sharply and nervously squeezed his fists. It was one thing working all day, focusing on everything but himself, and then fighting criminals like some superhero. That all felt like a dream - good dream, but kind of separated from himself. It was like this made up idea of himself he had. He felt like he does anything to bring him back into normal reality, it will somehow erase all that. Somehow just doing basic things he found normal before all this can make all of this go away. All of this... contentness.

**"Stop trying to make us cry like a little bitch."**

"This is exactly why I don't want to share everything with you!"

**"We don't want this. We want you to do anything with us. We are one. You cannot escape from us. Anything you do, we do together."**

Oh shit, he kept saying it. On one hand, it was getting really annoying to keep hearing it but on the other one... it was making him relax, every time Venom said it in that strange, vibrating voice that was passing through his whole body as he spoke, almost like an electric impulse. When he was quiet, it wasn't as noticable but when he was speaking, Eddie felt him inside him more. It was like he was aware of him everywhere but at the same moment... nowhere, because they we really one. It was bizarre but calming. Unnatural but exactly what it was supposed to be. Maybe it really was stupid trying to ignore basic things just because Venom is... _here_ now. It's not like Eddie was able to stop himself from relieving some tension forever...

**"Hmmm... We see now. The hunger but different."**

Oh for fucks sake, the symbiote can't even tell a difference between being hungry and horny, how the hell is that gonna-

"Wh-What..." Eddie widened his eyes when he felt his hand involuntary moving on his crotch.

**"We're not stupid. As we said. What you feel, we feel. We know what this is. It's just... unusual for us."**

Well, shit. First time for the symbiote then? Great.

"I um... I really appreciate the help - thanks for that - but... I think I can um... deal with this myself. Now that we're honest with each other maybe you can just... go somewhere real deep and just not pay attention, huh?" It wasn't normal, trying to do that with some alien creature watching and feeling your every move, right? And the thing that probably freaked out Eddie even more than that was that he actually did not mind that much, it was more like he _thought_ he should mind. While in actuality, it felt...

**"You should've just told us this is what you wanted. Us helping. You like when we help, don't you Eddie?"**

"F-Fuck, can you... really not?" he forced the control of his hand back and moved it from his growing groin. Shit. It was turning him even more than he wanted. It was fucked up. This is fucked up, Edward! You should be fucking ashamed of yourself, he kept saying in his head.

**"We can hear you."**

"You can't tell me you possibly enjoy this, or don't find it _extremely_ awkward. Come on," he let out desperate sigh.

 

 

 **"We feel what you feel, Eddie. We like you. You're perfect for us. And we can tell we are perfect for _you_ ,"** Venom sounded pleased with himself when saying that, but not in an arrogant way, this time it was more... satisfied, happy almost. **"We enjoy being here, like this. We enjoy protecting you and being one. Just as you enjoy the feeling back."** Fuck. Was he trying to get him more horny or more emotional?

"T-That's... real nice things you're saying," Eddie said nervously, unsure what to say back.

 **"We already know,"** Venom made it easier for him. Eddie wasn't sure if it was his plan all along, to say all those things to completely melt him to get into the deepest part of his mind, or if that was just... the side effect. In that moment though, he didn't even care anymore. **"We know you want to feel good. You're nervous because we are here now. It's okay. We feel as excited as you do. Almost as excited as when we bite someone's head off."**

"Oh, huh," Eddie chuckled. His life was a joke. Joke on psychedelics. "That idea is _definitely_ turning me on. You're _great at this_."

  **"We haven't even started trying,"** Venom said cheekily and grinned, peeking out next to Eddie's head. **"We can do _this_ ,"** he licked his cheek and right after that send the bizarre mix of feelings and images into Eddie's head - telling him that he knows the idea of Venom being there and having control when he's touching himself turns him on. Eddie almost shivered when he felt it. He tried to swallow the hard lump in his throat but it was too much. This fucking parasite was too much. **"You want us to touch you, together,"** Venom took control of Eddie's hand and guided it back to his pants - this time with little to no resistance. **"You want us to have control, Eddie. You like when we have control, don't you. When we cover every single cell in your body."**

"Shit..." he moaned. "Should've latched onto some cam girl, you would've made ton of money with this sh-"

Eddie paused when Venom swiftly grabbed his cock from under his pants, making it completely hard if it wasn't before. Oh shit. Shit, it _did_ felt soooo good. Feeling him guide his hand. Feeling him... all over, everywhere, feeding his feelings back to him like on a loop. His stomach was twisting and contracting in best of ways, his muscles tensed and his dick felt like he could come at any moment. As he rested his head down and opened his mouth, Eddie started stroking himself - but it felt nothing like any other masturbation he experienced before.

 **"You like this, Eddie,"** he ran his long tongue over Brock's chest and neck slowly, making him shiver even more.

"Fuck... This isn't happening," he kept closing his eyes and breathing heavily.

 **"Look down, Eddie. Look at us,"** Venom stressed. Without thinking, Eddie listened to him and looked. He watch both of his hands moving up and down over his rock hard member, both covered with black goo. He noticed Venom's head next to his - staring at that scene with this hunger, almost like he was ready to eat someone, flipping his tongue around, saliva dripping down. Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. It was so hot. Shit.

"Shit. No yet," it was all pushing him over the edge so fast and so hard, he was worried he's not gonna survive that orgasm.

 **"Yes, Eddie. Keep going. We want this. We want this so much..."** Venom stared at him, his voice even more rough and heavy than usual. Oh my god. The symbiote was getting off as much as Eddie was. When he fully  realised that, the moans and grunts grew stronger. He was so close. **"We're feeling so good, Eddie."** We. Yes. It felt so good for them. It felt so good when he said his name like that, like he was only his. So damn good. Eddie could almost feel Venom slowly loose control. His insides were trembling, Venom's mass in him was pulsing in his veins and chest.

"We're fucking marvellous," Eddie moaned out as he came, feeling nothing but ecstasy of the orgasm and moment of complete and pure symbiosis of their emotions.

 

 

It took several minutes of just laying there before Eddie could finally catch his breath and fully gain back the grasp of reality. Venom was unusually quiet - like he was taking even longer to get back from that experience.

Eddie finally sat up and took a deep breath. His hands still slightly shaking.

He looked at the mess they made all over the coffee table.

"Um... V, are you alright?" he said with worried, soft voice when the symbiote still kept quiet. Maybe it was too much for him? Jesus, maybe he just destroyed possibly only other sentinent life form on this planet with him coming too hard. That could happen only to Eddie Brock. Of course.

 **"We are..."** he finally responded, his voice mellow and... shit, was he purring? **"We really enjoyed that."**

"Pfh, we sure did," Eddie laughed nervously and rubbed his head. "Now um... we need to clean this mess," he wanted to get up and grab tissue to wipe his sperm off but before he could do anything, Venom firmly pushed him back on his ass and used two black arms to take care of it. "Fuck me," Eddie bursted out with surprised cough. "Is _this_ what I need to do for you to help me clean?"

**"We can help, this time. Maybe we can do less eating heads and little more of this. Compromise."**

"Oh," Eddie laughed. "Well... I can't complain about that, V."

**"Good. We have a deal, Eddie."**

 


End file.
